On Their Own
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: River leaves her daughter, Amelia, and the Doctor on their own. Can Amelia conquer her fear? Timebaby one shot. Please read and review.


**I don't own anything the BBC do but it's 2014 tomorrow.**

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" River asked as the Doctor tried to get her out the front doors of the TARDIS.

"We'll be fine go" the Doctor said.

"Are you sure, maybe I should stay" River said trying to get past the Doctor.

"No Riv, go to work" the Doctor said pushing River out the door.

"Ok don't forget to feed her" River said walking away, then she turned around and said "And remember don't leave her in the pool on her own"

"River I can look after my own daughter" the Doctor said "Now go the university needs you" at that River disappeared. The Doctor closed the doors and shouted "She's gone!" Amelia appeared from under the stairs and ran and high fived the Doctor. They walked up to the console and set the TARDIS moving. The Doctor noticed a piece of paper on the console with a message written in River's handwriting "Oh look mummy's left a note what has she said?" the Doctor read the note out "1) Remember to feed Amelia, 2) Watch Amelia, 3) No leaving the TARDIS 4) Keep Amelia away from my weapons store" the Doctor stopped reading out loud "If she's dead or hurt when I get home. You will be dead and don't think you'll regenerate!"

"Daddy?" Amelia said tugging the Doctor's sleeve.

"Yes dear" the Doctor said looking down at the three year old.

"I'm hungry" Amelia whined.

"Oh it's all mouths today isn't it" the Doctor put Amelia on his shoulders "Come on then" the Doctor ran all the way to the kitchen. He set Amelia down on a bar stool at the breakfast bar "What do you want for breakfast?" the Doctor asked. The little girl thought for a while then said "Pancakes"

"Pancakes" the Doctor echoed. River always made pancakes not him. How hard can it be? The Doctor made the batter easily. It wasn't that hard. He cooked them and put them on a plate "What do you want on them?" the Doctor asked.

"Golden Syrup" Amelia answered.

"Nah that's boring" the Doctor said "No that won't do, I will not have any daughter of mine having a boring breakfast" the Doctor rummaged around the kitchen and put all manner of sweet things on the table. Amelia got the nutella and put it on her pancakes. "Oh come on Ammie, I thought you were my daughter" the Doctor said putting some silver ball bearings on her pancakes. Amelia dug in eating the pancakes they tasted alright. The Doctor made himself fish fingers and custard. He didn't even offer any to Amelia because River had made it quite clear that if she ever found out Amelia had eaten fish finger and custard she would make the Doctor regret it. After breakfast the Doctor and Amelia went swimming. Amelia paddled in the shallow end while the Doctor put the towels on a deck chair. "Come on daddy" Amelia called.

"Coming" the Doctor called jumping in. he swam under water up to Amelia and grabbed her legs. Amelia squealed, the Doctor came up and smiled at his little girl. The Doctor put Amelia on his back and swam as fast as he could "Daddy go faster" Amelia said.

"This is my fastest Ammie" the Doctor said.

"Ok" Amelia accepted. The Doctor got Amelia of his back and put her down in the deep water "No daddy I don't like the deep water" Amelia said trying to get back on her father's back.

"No Ammie you have conquer your fear" the Doctor said unpicking Amelia's fingers. Six months before Amelia had fallen in the pool at the deep end and couldn't get to the surface. River had dived in and scooped a drowning Amelia from the pool bottom and brought her up and given her to the Doctor who was standing on the side.

"No daddy, I'm scared" Amelia begged. It broke the Doctor's hearts to see his baby afraid.

"Come on Amelia I'm right here" the Doctor said pushing Amelia away from him. Amelia was quite far away from her father and was trying to keep afloat. "That's it Ammie" the Doctor encouraged.

"Daddy I'm doing it" she said excitedly swimming around.

"See you can do it if you try" the Doctor said. Amelia swam around him her pale blue swimsuit blending in to the water. They swam for about another hour and then the Doctor looked at the clock they had spent all morning in the pool and it was lunch time. He lifted Amelia out of the water putting her on the side "Come on trouble lunch" the Doctor lifted himself out of the water. He and Amelia walked towards the deck chairs. The Doctor wrapped Amelia up in a large towel "Lets warm you up" the Doctor said rubbing Amelia's arms.

"Oh daddy I'm cold" Amelia said teeth chattering.

"You'll be warm soon" the Doctor assured her. The Doctor pulled a towel around himself. The Doctor went to the kitchen and fixed to sandwiches and brought the food to the pool. Amelia and the Doctor ate their sandwiches. Just as they were about to jump back in the water, when somebody walked in the door "Look at you two thick as thieves"

The Doctor turned round and saw River "Going to get you bikini on Riv?" he asked cheekily. She smiled and disappeared. A few minutes later she came back wearing a tight fitting black swimming costume. " Mummy" Amelia said running up to her. River lifted Amelia up and hugged her "Wow I half expected to come home to a dead child" River said to the Doctor.

"You have no faith" the Doctor said kissing River.

"Mummy watch me" Amelia said wiggling out of her mother's arms. She ran over to the deep end of the pool and jumped in. River gasped and moved to jump in. The Doctor caught her arm and said "No watch" Amelia surfaced smiling she climbed out and came over to her parents. "Let's jump in" the Doctor said. The Doctor and River held Amelia's hands and stood on the edge. They jumped into the warm water laughing.

**Please review! I based Amelia's fear on my own.**


End file.
